Nakashimi Nakamura
Nakamura Nakashimi (中村中シミ(なかしみ なかむら)) is a voicebank for the UTAU program. History he is the last HUNloid character who is not yet capable of Japanese sound bank (his Hungarian sound bank knows if he rewrites his sound material) currently has 12 sound banks under development, but 3 of them have been released to him. A 25 year old man of Hungarian descent who opposes racism and where to go. (he managed to sing the Hungarian Anthem for the first time (with a mono) and sang small Hungarian songs as well). His best friend, Juon Ikou, is a Hungarian vocaloid whose thinking is very different from all other people. Orenji left his Youtube career because of Haruka and started working as a UTAU. The 25-year-old weighs 210 inches and weighs 50 kg. (she is currently the oldest Hungarian singer) Concept Work in Progress * Item - irontube * Likes - Croassaint * Dislikes - Rassicme and another other gender identity * Type: TROLL UTAU (SU00 serial) HUNloid Etymology * Foltos Árpád - Hungarian name. * Nakamura (中村) - Middle village. * Nakashimi (中シミ) - Middle-langauge. * Nakashimi Nakamura - Is the full stage name of the character and is the preferred usage. * the voice of the Hungarian UTAU community has never come in. There are some improvements Appearance * Hair color - Short black hair. * Headgear - None * Eye color - Blue * Earphones - Black with microphone attached. * Outfit - A simple Székely-flag patterned polo or coat, Poland flags jeans. Relations * Name - Hungary Árpád Foltos hard translate is beingher in shorts please in japanese version use in! * The character's name is similar to all members of the Troll UTAU group named Nakashimi, but he is not related to them! Do not mix with them Voicebank distribution Voice details * Input - EDIT encoded and EDIT aliased * System - works with any operating system (except linux or mac) please convert it to another format before use so you can use it! * Optimum - Genre: Other, Range: A#1~E#4, Tempo: 0~400 BPM <-optional_section. * Details - it is worth noting here that he has a special Japanese Voicebank in draft, he will be able to do more things, such as being able to say "Japanese su and Japanese shu sounds" or have an extended Japanese voice bank (vccv) Voice samples * Name https://hunutau.webnode.hu/_files/200000004-79d7e7ad85/sample.wav HomePage * Linked_hosting_service Additional information Terms of Use All the provisions below shall be applied to the voicebank, Nakamura Nakashimi. * Can the character design be changed? Yes, but only the clothing and only for promotional video purposes. * R-18 Content Allowed? not allowed * Commercial Use of Voicebank Allowed? Permission Not Required * Commercial Use of Character Allowed? Permission Not Required * Do these terms apply to derivative characters/voices? Derivatives of any sort are forbidden (unless he processes his own voice, but from there he becomes a fanloid!) * Click here to view the full terms of use for this UTAU. Catchphrases Trivia * there are a lot of modifications to her voice, such as being based on the voice of another UTAU with higher voices being generated to a slightly deeper voice (some fanloids are there) many have thought she might have a childish voice (for female usts) * Relation: Juon Ikou: Brothers '''; '''Shikarinti Rossalio: Sister ; Juon Ika: Sisters ; Kurashaki Mika: '''Sisters ; '''LAOKI: '''Vocaloid friends ; '''Kurashaki Miku: '''Sisters, Miyabi oto: Friends, Nanhai Geshou: Friends''', Suzume Besu: colleague ; Kotori: colleague ; Lizabelle Wave: colleague ; Dexeris Panteru: Friends ; Aitzu Arashi: Friends ; Ruri Umi: Friends ; Na0: older friends ; Mamoru Kyu: very old friend Gallery Nakamura Nakashimi mmd model.jpg|MMD model Nakamura Bad Apple UTAU|Bad Apple Levan Polkka Nakamura UTAU|Levan Polkka -C&C Red Alert 3 Theme- Soviet March -Nakamura-|Red Alert 3 Theme References External links Category:UTAU characters Category:Male vocals Category:Male voicers Category:Hungarian vocals Category:Japanese vocals Category:Chinese vocals Category:English vocals Category:Espana vocals Category:Joke characters Category:HUNloid characters Category:Active characters Category:Europe voicebanks Category:Hungary voicebanks Category:Mezzo-soprano voicebanks Category:2018 voicebanks Category:Encoding type not available (no Japanese) Category:Aliasing type not available (no Japanese) Category:Triphonic voicebanks Category:Append voicebanks Category:Multilingual voicebanks Category:Voicebanks with usage clauses